Living Shallow
by Mistress Distress
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been secretly going out for a long time. Katara believed everything he said, counting the amazing promise that he would never hurt Aang. When Zuko betrays Katara and she realizes how much Aang loves her, romance begins to blossom KxA
1. Caught

♥♥♥ _Living Shallow _♥♥♥

**summary:** Katara and Zuko have been going out secretly. When Katara begins to realize who her heart truly beats for, will it be too late?

**rated**: T

**ships**: Kataang and fake Zuatara-Taang to save the Kataang from boredom.

Chapter 1: Caught

Moonlight shone brightly on the small campsite. From the sly lemur to the boy with the arrow-tattoos, everyone was asleep. All except for one. A slender girl with wavy, chestnut hair pulled her coat on briskly and made her way to the tall trees, leaving behind an oblivious family of nomads. Heart thudding, she raced away. Her name was Katara, and this was an every night routine.

The moon always changed Katara somehow. Whether it was making her heart race with excitement, readying her for battle, or making her lip muscles twitch with impatience while waiting for a long session of makeout with a banished prince. Whatever the moon did, it always changed her. Sometimes it even pleased her boyfriend.

Scurrying through the trees skillfully, Katara almost ran into a hooded figure. he wore a long, black robe and a silky hood that was draped over his head. He pulled the black thing down, revealing a creepy scar. His face was as pale as the moon but his scar as ugly as lumpy coal, reminding Katara of an uncooked pancake with a mark of soot stuck on the side.

"Hey babe," Zuko greeted, smiling hungrily. Katara shivered at the sound of his voice. As cool as a bowl of ice cream, yet full of a mystery.

"Hey Zuko," Katara mumbled, pulling her hair out. Zuko smirked, glancing around. The wind was as still as the yew trees around them, making it easier for him to tuck Katara's loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Soo..." he hummed tunelessly. "Want to find a cave to swap spit in?" Katara swallowed. Cave. Aang.

_KATARA! YOU'RE WITH ZUKO!_ The words screamed in her head.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Huh?" Zuko looked at her with a deer-in-the-headlight expression.

"Ohhh...uh, nothing Zuko...listen, I don't thing I can handle this tonight."

"Oh? Tongue cramp?" Katara glared at him with annoyance. "Sorry... It's OK. I have things to do tonight anyway." Sighing, she nodded and walked off. Wait? What kind of things? No matter. Katara wasn't interested in his fire nation plans.

Why the hell did she blow him off like that? It couldn't be Aang. Zuko had sworn that he would never kill Aang, but that wasn't exactly why she was worried. The Cave of Two Lovers had been a simple desperate act, yet Katara had enjoyed it all the same. She'd enjoyed it, which she shouldn't have. She loved Zuko, right? Or was she falling for Aan-

_BAD KATARA! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!_

Pressing her palm to her forehead, Katara found herself back at camp. Aang was sitting on Appa's leg, hugging his knees. His face was a closed book, yet Katara wanted so badly to read the printed pages.

"Hey," he murmured. Katara swallowed her heart, which was threatening to jump out of her mouth and tell Aang the truth. That his enemy was her lover?

"Hey," she whispered, sitting next to him. Why did this look so romantic?

"What's up? You look depressed," Aang told her, putting a consoling arm around her shoulders. He didn't chill her, give her hunger. He gave her warmth... Katara smiled warmly. He was her best friend, and these kind of things came from a best friend, right?

"Really? Just...thinking of my mom," _Your mother would be ashamed. _

"Oh. You want to talk about it?" Katara hesitated.

"No, I think I'm fine..."_ Yeah right. _

"Katara, look, I think I need to tell you some-" A voice startled the two. It was coming from behind-

"Zuko," whispered Aang, grabbing his staff. Katara felt panic rise in her chest, panic that had formed when her forbidden lover had asked if he could pull her pants off on that fifth night...what had she done then? Disinclined, of course, but now...

"Katara, we need to leave," Aang's voice called her back.

"I'll wake Sokka and Toph," was her stubborn reply. With a swift glance at the tree large unidentified animals that carried Zuko and Iroh's men, Katara rushed back to Sokka and Toph's sleeping forms.

"Sokka! Toph! We're being ATTACKED!" Katara hollered. Toph jumped up instantly, while Sokka groggily grabbed his boomerang and tossed it at Zuko. He missed, of course.

"Pathetic welp," Zuko spat, winking at Katara. Taken aback, Katara tripped over Sokka's bag. Aang glared before striking a gust of wind at the prince.

"Guys! Get on Appa! Appa, take them somewhere safe!" Aang yelled, retreating from the fireballs.

Zuko jumped from his beast.

"Avatar. Long time no see. I see your girlfriend over there is getting hotter by the day," Zuko nodded towards Katara as she helped Toph on Appa. Katara found herself reddening.

"She's not my girlfriend," Aang mumbled with scarlet cheeks. Zuko looked pleased at his words, yet furious at his blush.

"Aang! Come on!" Sokka yelled.

"Go without me!" Katara stared at Zuko, catching his eye.

"Fine," she mumbled, steering Appa away. The last she saw was Zuko grinning broadly, ordering more fire to be thrown at Aang.

"How can we just leave him?!" Toph demanded. Katara looked from her to Sokka's worried faces. "Zuko will take him to Ozai!"

"No, he won't," Katara whispered. Toph looked at her for a second before crossing her arms, light green eyes suspiciously aimed at Katara's shoulder.

"Well, we'll have to land, then I can go back for him. He was probably worried that the fire would hit Toph- and you, Katara." Katara missed his hesitation.

Back with Aang, things weren't looking good. Zuko had cornered him, anger and hatred gleaming in his eyes. It was remarkable how a scar-faced prince could look so much like a hungry cat, cornering a rat or mouse.

"My father will be happy to see you, Avatar."

Katara felt her heart race back with Sokka and Toph. Now she knew what Zuko's plans were.


	2. Sunken Low

Chapter 2: Sunken Low

Katara's face was hidden in a mess of dark brown locks, hiding away her pain and misery. Sokka and Toph had stayed silent for her sake; even Toph couldn't think of anything to say.

The hours lugged passed them as they waited for Aang to return, but he never came. Previous encounters with Zuko replayed through their heads as they tried to decide whether or not Aang had been captured. In Toph's opinion it was all Katara's fault, but she didn't have the heart to admit it.

"We need to go back," Katara whispered. Sokka looked up at his desperate sister. She stood up, combing her hair back with her fingers. Toph stood up as well, following suit.

"I'm in," she chorused. Katara forced a smile, glancing at Sokka.

"Fine." The three kids filed atop of Appa, Katara steering.

"Yip yip," she whispered tonelessly. Appa soared tiredly into the night sky. Momo made clicking noises of disapproval, hiding himself in Sokka's bag. Katara spotted a large scorch mark just where their campsite had been, but no sign of Aang or Zuko.

Appa landed not so smoothly as Katara jumped off, running to the large mark. She gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Katara? You find Aang?" Toph slapped his shoulder, eyeing the mark. It was shaped as a broken skull. Katara swore loudly.

"THAT LYING BASTARD IS GONNA PAY IN BLOOD!" she hissed, kicking a nearby rock, revealing some sort of note. Picking up the parchment, Katara stared it down, eyes practically bleeding in frustration as she decoded the symbols.

"_Cheaters may prosper but their victims will pay_," she read out loud.

"I don't get it," Sokka said stupidly, scratching his chin. Toph slapped her forehead.

"Zuko is saying that I cheated on Aang, so Aang will pay." Katara clutched the note with anger. "I never truly dated Aang, but Zuko must think otherwise." Her vision was blurred by tears.

"How will he pay?" Sokka asked her, settling his hand on her shoulder.

"One lucky guess," Toph mumbled.

OoOo

Aang had been captured. It had only taken ten men to hold him down, four men to chain him, and finally a variety of threats including Katara, Sokka, and Toph from the bastard himself.

Now, Aang was rotting away in a cell that smelled of vomit and decay, with greasy black walls covered in soot. And you'd think the Avatar would get better treatment!

A guard outside interrupted Aang from his thoughts.

"Prince Zuko would like a word," the man muttered, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Tell him I don't care," spat Aang.

"He said if that be the case, burn you in your cell."

"When do I see him?" Aang's voice rose brightly.

"Now." The man unlocked the cell and Aang's chains, giving his wrists the death grip. Aang was brought to another room on the ship where Zuko was meditating.

"The prisoner is here, Prince Zuko," the man said, slamming the door. The corner of the banished prince's mouth twitch upwards.

"Here that Avatar? Prisoner. First time in your life, I'd expect," he cross examined Aang. "SO, I think you know why you're here."

"To be turned into that son-of-a-monk Ozai?" Aang muttered.

"DON'T SPEAK OF MY FATHER THAT WAY," Zuko through a fireball at Aang, hitting his arm. The sleeve dissolved, leaving a painful burn. Aang jumped back.

"Why am I here?" Aang crossed his eyes as he spoke.

"I choose to strike a conversation with you, about Katara." Aang felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his secret love's name.

"And a Katara is a-"

"Don't play dumb, Avatar. She spoke highly of you."

"You haven't been speaking to her, Zuzu," Aang stated in a-matter-of-fact voice. At the words, Zuko grinned evilly.

"Ahh, she hasn't told you...well, I might as well tell you since everyone else knows," Zuko strolled up to Aang, his hands behind his back and whispered in his ear-

"she's my girlfriend." Aang glared at Zuko.

"Liar."

"Oh? You want a story, do you?" Zuko folded his arms and straightened his black and red robes. "We've been going out since the North Pole attack, Aang. She told me her life story, I told her the parts of mine I wanted her to hear. Intrigued, she willingly kissed me that day. Around the time she was suppose to be guarding your body, as you entered the spirit world. When I attacked, she spoke to me like I was a god. Stupid girl. Ever since then she sneaks away at night. Tonight she decided that she didn't want my kisses, so I began to realize she wanted yours.

"We then came to fetch you. Your friends fled like church mice, we captured you, we spoke." Aang stared at him in horror. When he couldn't have possibly stopped it, she made her move on Zuko? Aang felt his emotions run haywire, and his hormones and adrenaline exceed average. Tears flooded his eyes, as he crumbled to the floor.

"Ha!" whispered Zuko. Then, his arrows began to glow.

A tornado erupted under him as the Avatar State took over. Aang skillfully and dangerously through icy boomerangs of water and air at Zuko. Zuko fell to the floor with pain.

"_You will feel my pain," _Aang hissed with his echoing voice. Zuko's amber eyes like with fright like a flickering bulb as he felt his ponytail get sliced off.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, closing his eyes and falling. "My- PONYTAIL!!!"

OoOo

Katara felt like she'd just been hit with a wave ice. Something was wrong with Aang.

"Look at that light," Sokka pointed to a distant light that was shining directly on something peculiar, forcing it's way through a storm cloud.

"Holy earthbending lemurs," cussed Toph.

"Aang! Come on we need to follow that light!" Katara pointed at Appa as Toph and Sokka climbed aboard.

OoOo

Zuko had run for his life as Aang destroyed his boat. Everyone got out alive, but their belongings and beloved ship were history.

Aang hadn't felt more hurt then he'd ever experienced. While he was in his state, however, he felt someone tug his spirit away. He sailed up to the clouds, meeting Avatar Roku and Avatar ----.

"What happened..." whispered Aang, pain painted across his face.

"A very important thing has just happened," Roku's grave voice echoed.

"What?" Aang asked, pain pouring out of his lips.

"Katara," Avatar ---- said simply.

"Love was forbidden to monks long ago, but since you're the last airbender we made an exception. However, you have just had your first heartbreak. That powered up the Avatar state. You mustn't let it happen again, Aang. Right there, we weren't in control like a normal state. You were." Aang watched as everything disappeared, landing him back in the normal world.

Into Katara's arms.

"Aang?" Katara whispered. Toph and Sokka stared at him with pity and confusion.

"Get away from me," Aang turned and walked towards Appa, not looking back. Katara looked at his back with sad eyes, then her eyes traveled to the wrecked ship and the abandoned waters of the small creek Zuko had been traveling on.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I had my heart broken in half, that's what."


	3. Meat and Love

Chapter 3: Meat and Love

Half of the gaang had fallen under the sandman's spell already after Aang had made it clear he didn't feel like talking. Katara and Aang, however, were still awake. Between Aang's large charcoal eyes brimming with tears and Katara's deep azure ones filling with worry for Aang, the least they could hope for was at least an hour of dreamless sleep.

Finally, Aang couldn't stand the tension. He stood up and left Katara behind to think straighter, increasing Katara's worries.

Momo hadn't fallen asleep either. He was sitting on Katara's head, chattering quietly. Probably wondering where Aang had gone. Katara wanted to follow after him, but after he'd emotionlessly snapped those cold words of irritation at her, she had felt pusillanimous. She didn't want Aang to snap at her again. And yet, she admitted she deserved it all.

"Should I find him?" Katara asked Momo, putting her hands behind her head. Momo chattered on. "I thought that might be the answer." Silently, Katara slid out of her sleeping bag and entered the surrounding forest. The tall pines and elder yews held their breaths as she passed.

Finally, Katara walked into a clearing. Stars were scattered through the blue black sky like a bag of diamonds had been dropped and left behind by some insane jewel thief. Katara spotted Aang immediately, perched on a large boulder. He was hugging his knees like they were the only thing he had left. A small valley lay before him, not a tree in sight but rolling hills of green.

"Aang?" Katara whispered cautiously. Aang showed no sign of comprehending. "Aang, please listen. Zuko used me- I was so blond to think that he- and I-" a sob escaped Katara's throat as much as she tried to fight it. Aang turned took at her, his eyes softening. He couldn't stand her pain.

"Zuko said horrible things. He told me how you started- going out-, how he used you, how you didn't protect me and I almost lost my life. He blamed you, but while he was saying all those things, I honestly couldn't believe that was the whole story..." Another sobbed squeezed through Katara's tightly pressed lips. Finally, the poor girl surrender and fell into Aang's arms. Aang tensed at the affection, but ajusted quickly at her warmth. He hugged back, wanting to stop the pain.

"B-but it is the whole story, Aang! He messed with m-my mind, stole you away, and I stupid-d-dly let him...bec-cause I was blinder than T-toph...I'm sorry..." Katara melted like a warm chocolate bar in Aang's arms.

"Why do you care so much? I don't deserve this," she whispered, closing her eyes and ceasing sobs.

"Your right." Aang pulled away and looked into her surprised eyes.

"You deserve much better."

OoOo

Sokka couldn't sleep.

It was amazing how a few exaggerated snores could fool his sister and Avatar-friend. Toph had fallen asleep ages ago, so he didn't need to worry.

Just as Katara disappeared through the bushes, Sokka raced after her with bare feet. Momo tailed after him. He might have been being nosy, he might have been interfering with her life, and there was a slight chance that he was being lily-livered, but who honestly cared? Not him. That is, unless Katara caught him.

His sister breathed Aang's name with emotion ringing behind it all. She seemed to be holding back tears. Classic Katara; show no weakness. He listened with baited breath as she fell into Aang's limp arms. They talked on and on...

"You deserve better," Aang remarked. Katara hung her head, no longer in his arms.

"No, I don't! I deserve lemur pebbles," Katara spat. Aang stood up, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You deserve the world, and more. But I'm the Avatar, and I can't give you something that I have to protect. You deserve someone that can give you that, like that Haru guy or- or-" Katara shook her head and cupped his bald head.

"I use to think I needed Zuko, but after all that happened tonight-" Katara and Aang got closer. "I think I need y-" Sokka yawned and walked forward stupidly. He was so tired, that he couldn't seem to remember why he followed Katara in the first place.

"Mmmm, you guys got any meat-?" Aang and Katara shook their heads.

"Hmm, let's go back so I can dream of meat!" Sokka fell forward, meaning Katara and Aang had to catch him.

"Let's go," Aang muttered.

OoOo

The next morning the sky was clear and blue. Aang woke up first with an irritated feeling in his stomach. So close...to that kiss...just a few more inches for Gyatso's sake! Katara, however, was still asleep, currently not in the position to kiss Aang.

"Stupid Sokka, talking about meat," Aang glared at Sokka, who was sleeping off closer to Toph. She slept with her face hidden with bluish, unkept locks. He'd always wondered if Toph and Sokka liked each other, knowing fairly well that Suki was still waiting back on Kyoshi island.

"Love stinks," he declared. Sitting up, Aang strolled over to Sokka. He was asleep, snoring loudly. Oh, he'd pay for walking in on Aang and Katara's almost kiss.

Grinning grandly, Aang took a deep breath-

"SOKKA! HEAVY WINDS!" and blew Sokka back against a large, (and very hard) tree. Sokka's back hit the wood with a CRACK! Sagging down, his head slammed into the ground.

"AHH! WIND- BACK WIND!" Sokka yelled as Aang blew more winds at him. A long water in a whip form crept out from behind him, splashing Sokka.

"And rain! It's rainy!" Katara called. Three small pebbles sailed past Aang's left ear and hit Sokka's forehead.

"And an avalanche is coming!" The three benders burst out laughing as Sokka crawled forward like some type of worm, arms trapped in his sleeping bag.

"Aww! I was dreaming of MEAT!" he complained. "Aren't we mad at Katara?" Katara glared at him. Toph sighed.

"Every girl likes at least one bad boy. Why not Scarhead?" Toph pointed out.

"And Jet," Sokka added, squeezing his body out of the sleeping bag.

"Guys, shut it!" Aang and Katara grumbled in unison. Toph laughed and looked at Aang.

"And now the Avatar. Maybe she doesn't like bad boys after all!"

Good thing Sokka didn't catch that.

"Let's just go," Aang muttered, walking over to Appa. Even his arrow, which was normally light blue, was the color of a roaring campfire.

_**A/N**_

_**So? How was it? Sokka forgetting about his sister's Love Life to meat is actually another on of my great ideas. Don't worry, it'll hit him later on.**_

-Poison


	4. A Distraction and a Bet

Chapter 4: A Distraction and a Bet

Aang steered Appa through the clouds, listening to Katara and Sokka's fight. Toph was gripping Appa's saddle with frustration, annoyed with their fighting; she usually had Sokka to hold onto. Aang was upset because they were talking about he-who-must-not-be-named again. A.K.A, Scarhead.

"Katara, how could you go out with Zuko?! He's fire nation, and you ARE NOT suppose to trust fire nation!!! Have you forgotten about mom?!?" Sokka yelled with anger.

"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MOM! Zuko tricked me, Sokka! He-said-he-was-sorry-about-my-MOM!!!!!!!!" Katara shouted.

"OUR mom! Seriously, Katara, you are so gullible!" Katara immediately glared at him.

"I LEARNED MY LESSON-" Aang groaned angrily.

"Both of you! Sokka, Im just as mad about Z-z...Zuuu...Zu-" Aang closed his eyes. His tongue refused to say the bastard's name. "Zuko," He muttered. As if it would scorch his tongue.

"But YOU accepted her apology. Which you shouldn't of," Sokka added. Katara shoved her face into her hands. Toph sighed.

"Sugar Queen said she was sorry, what else does she have to do? Kill Zuko?" Toph spat. Sokka glared at his sister.

"It's a start," he muttered. Aang sighed. Katara when red, and stood up. She whipped Sokka once in the stomach, twice on his arm, and then on his forehead.

"Sorry, Katara! Geez, touchy. Aang, where are we going?"

"To find a place for me to train. I need to work on earthbending, and I've almost mastered water...then we can find a village or something," he explained.

"So you can check out Katara in a bathing suit again, or to train?" Toph joked. Sokka jumped up in disgust.

"Hey, Tophytoes, watch it! That's my sister you're-"

"_Tophytoes_?" Katara, Aang, and Toph questioned in unison. Toph snorted, crawling over and grabbing his arm, fearing the height.

"Damn I hate flying," she added. Katara sighed and went over to Aang. Aang steered in silence. He couldn't exactly just go back to before, when Zuko's spirit still seemed to taunt him. Katara noticed his silence.

"Aang, I truly am sorry. Look, there's something I wanted to say-" Katara swallowed. "I-"

"Katara, please don't... You don't need to say anything. I understand it was a mistake, but...You- you don't...and didn't...love me the way you loved Zuko."

"Wait- Aang-!" Katara froze when he cut her off.

"That's why you kissed him, and forgot about me. Look, it's done and over. I think I have some feelings I need to work out...Like last night. But I'll be fine." Katara glared at her hands. _I love you Aang, but I thought you didn't feel the same! I gave up...I let Zuko make me forget. _The words echoes through her head. _I love you! _The voice screamed in her head. Katara looked at Aang, just to see him watching her.

"I-" Katara started to say, but this time Sokka cut her off.

"Cloud!" he yelled. Appa flew straight through a puffy white cloud, soaking them all. Aang dried himself off in seconds, while everyone complained. Katara shook her sleeves feebly, failing to dry herself.

"Here, let me," Aang soothed, he stuck his hand up, letting a gust of wind dry her off. As the wind blew, Aang saw it in slow motion. Katara's braid fell out, letting a long mane of wild chocolate brown hair fall around her face. Aang slowly turned red.

"AANG! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sokka shouted. Aang turned away from a beautiful sight to see a heart-stopping sight; they were falling.

"APPA! YIP YIP!" Aang pulled at the ropes, sending them back up.

"Hey, Aang, let's train there!" Katara pointed at a small lake and waterfall below. Close by a large rock pile sat, much to Toph's content.

"Great!" Aang steered Appa down, this time on purpose. He landed them smoothly, airbending himself off. The area was perfect. Toph and Katara smiled at each other excitedly as Sokka rolled his eyes and picked at something green in his teeth with his boomerang.

"Great, let's go," Aang said happily. "What first?" Katara helped Toph down and walked over.

"You can start earthbending, I want to work on a few moves that I wanted to teach you," Katara responded. Toph grinned wickedly, bended a large amount of earth under her.

"ALRIGHT TWINKLE TOES! LET'S GET TO WORK! FIRST TASK, LIFT THIS LARGE BOULDER UP! NO AIRBENDING!" Toph hopped down and sat back to watch Aang struggle. Katara, mean while, was stripping down to her bathing suit.

"Deep breaths," she whispered, placing her clothes on a tree branch. She finally dived into the water, hair still loose.

The water was fresh and cool against Katara's tan skin. Not much wildlife under, but still wonderful. Katara swam to the surface, exhaling.

"Ahh," she whispered. Aang was having trouble concentrating.

"GO TWINKLE TOES, NOW! DON'T YOU DARE DROP THAT BOULDER OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Aang stared at Katara's tan body, her slim figure bending a stream of water around, laughing as she did so.

Aang stood up straighter, lifting the boulder like he'd been doing it his whole life.

"Nice," Toph mumbled in surprise. Aang paid her no attention. Sweat poured down his face, and dirt clumped under his nails. Toph laughed when she realized what he was staring at.

"Go ahead, loverboy," Toph laughed as Aang ran over to Katara, airbending his feet to move faster. Toph wiped her brow and sat down next to Sokka, who'd been watching Aang's training.

"Why are you so hard on him?" Sokka observed.

"To make him angry, and anger is good energy that he will put into his work. It's quite humorous, actually."

"Oh."

Toph smiled at him, pointing at Katara and Aang. She giggled. Aang was in the water, watching Katara swim. _Like a graceful maiden_, he thought. Sokka laughed along.

"He doesn't stand a chance, Katara is into bad boys," Sokka remarked. Toph closed her eyes, concentrating on Katara until her emotions were as easy to read as reading was to normal people.

"I'll make you a bet," Toph offered. Sokka arched his eyebrows with amusement.

"Shoot."

"I bet Aang and Katara start going out in at least a week," she said, toying with Sokka's poor, simple mind.

"Not a chance. And, if I win-" Sokka scratched his chin.

"If I win, you have to lift a boulder of my choice."

"AND, IF I WIN," Sokka added, smiling. "You'll have to give me a kiss." Toph gave a disgusted face, but agreed. They continued watching Katara and Aang.

"Katara, I'm sorry how I was being earlier," Aang was saying.

"It's OK, Aang. I'd be mad too if you were secretly dating someone." Aang blushed.

"Earlier, you were going to tell me something...what was it?" Now it was her turn to blush.

"Oh...I don't remember," she lied quickly. Aang looked disappointedly at the ground. Katara smiled to herself. _He can be so cute, sometimes, _she thought, smiling strangely at Aang. Aang stopped bending.

"What? Do I have dirt on my nose?" Aang went cross eyed in attempt to see his nose. Katara giggled.

"No, it's clean," she laughed. Aang's blush went from cherry to cranberry. They continued their practice in almost silence, neither able to say what they were thinking. Toph and Sokka, however, were both thinking of their bet. _I guess I'd win either way, _Toph thought happily, looking at Sokka's biceps with glee.

_**Author's REALLY AWESOME AND TEMPTING Note**_

**Hey! How do you like the Tokka? It was just too tempting...I'm going to bring Suki in for other chapters. Ha! Catfight! **

**I love you readers, and for those who read my other story (Tears of Fire and Love) I'm writing a sequel. After this story is finished. **

_**With the Love of Writing, **_

_**-Poisonedmoonshine474 **_


	5. No Interfering COUGH

Chapter 5: No Interfering...(coughs)

Katara wrung her hair out, bending the water as she went along. Aang sat next to her, bending a stream of water around in a circle. Toph and Sokka watched avidly.

"They're going to be together," Toph muttered at the corner of her mouth.

"Not if I can help it," Sokka snapped under his breath. Katara laughed at something Aang had just said. Aang blushed.

"There you go," Toph responded out loud. She sat up, stretching. "Oi, Katara, get over here." Katara whispered one last thing to Aang before hurrying over. Toph beckoned her behind a clump of trees.

"Ya, Toph?" Katara asked briskly.

"I've noticed you and a certain Avatar have been getting along well," Toph remarked slyly.

"What do you mean?" a blush crept onto Katara's tan cheeks, and the corners of her mouth fought to stay downward.

"Oh, I see you and Aang flirting. You particularly."

"What do you mean? I'm not flirting with Aang!" Toph arched her eyebrows.

"Katara, I KNOW when someone is lying. Look, I happen to know he likes you back..." Katara's eyes widened, then fell.

"Toph...I'm surprised he still isn't mad about Zuko. I DO like him that way, but I never thought he returned the favor. That's why I gave up and went out with Zuko."

"Well, either way, he still in love with you Katara. Just, watch out for your brother. He doesn't suspect you now, but he will if you two start making out in front of him...I'm all for it, Katara," Toph mocking smirked before exiting the area. Katara looked around, a blush still smeared across her face. She noticed Momo staring at her from a nearby tree branch.

"Don't say it," she murmured, dragging herself back to camp. Momo blinked, then his attention caught on to a passing fly. He caught it skillfully, then stuck it in his mouth. He jumped when he heard new footsteps.

"Soooo, Aang," Sokka was saying, causally and yet not so causally kicking a rock and stubbing his toe. "How are things with Katara?"

"Fine," the young avatar answered, scratching his head.

"Anything...going on?" Sokka did his best to sound manly, then failed.

"Not really...I learned a new move today, though!" Aang sounded excited. Sokka's mouth dropped when he remembered Katara's giggles.

"Involving?" Sokka continued, a wave of panic flooding his body.

"Water, duh." Sokka nearly fell over.

"WATER?!" Aang looked confused.

"Ummm, ya? What did you expect?" Sokka DID fall over this time, knocked out cold. Aang scratched his head before turning around and heading back.

"Katara, I think Sokka might be sick," Aang said as he got back to camp. Katara and Toph looked at each other, smiling secretly.

"Why?" She asked him smoothly.

"Well, we were taking about waterbending, and he fainted," Aang explained. Katara shrugged. Just then Sokka ran back to camp, his arms flapping.

"AANG!" he fumed, charging straight at him. Aang jumped up, hugging a ball of air.

"What?!" Aang yelled in surprise.

"YOU-GOT-KATARA-PREGNANT?!?!" he fumed. Aang let go of the airball, falling straight on his back.

"NO WAY SOKKA!!!!" he yelled, his eyes wide. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT IDEA???????"

"YOU-SAID-IT INVOLVED WATER!" Sokka was out of breath, hands on his knees.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT WATERBENDING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Aang screamed. Katara and Toph looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Sokka, you are a true moron," Katara decided, falling back with laughter. Sokka stood up straighter, puffing his chest out in a I-want-to-be-manly fashion. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Am not," he mumbled. Aang stood up, looking weary, and went over to Appa. Katara followed, looking self-consciously at her stomach. Toph followed Katara, but stopped at Sokka. She put a threatening finger on his chest.

"Don't interfere, Sokka, now they're gonna be awkward, all thanks to you cheating," Sokka's chest deflated.

"It SOUNDED like he was talking about- and her water...OH, WHY ME YEU!" Sokka slumped back over to Appa. Toph smiled, following. Her light, light green eyes sparkling with amusement. She needed another plan.

Struggling onto Appa, Toph looked from Katara to Aang. She knew a way to bring them closer together, a way to settle the score. All she needed was the perfect moment.

Katara was steering. Toph scooted over to where Aang was sitting, or at least where her senses were telling her. And yes, it was him.

"Hey, Aang," she greeted, smiling warmly. Aang wiggled uncomfortably.

"Uhh...hi?" Katara and Sokka listened with their ears perked.

"Listen, I was wondering if tomorrow you'd like to go on a date with me? Like, I don't know, an _activity _that might be going on at the next village we visit," Toph smiled. Katara and Sokka both jumped at her words. Aang froze. Sokka's favorite word, legendary in fact. _Activity_.

"A...date?" he stammered.

"Ya. I kind of like you, so how bout it?" Aang shifted in his seat, examining Appa's saddle with interest.

"I guess," he finally answered, much to Katara's displeasure. Sokka immediately pulled Toph away, looking upset.

"No interfering?!" he snapped.

"Oh, ya. This is better for your deal anyway, so why are you peeved?" Toph folded her arms.

"I'm NOT." Sokka turned around, his arms also folded. Toph smiled and steadied herself before walking back over to Aang on jell-O-legs. She "accidentally" sat on him for maximum jealousy. Katara felt her eyes water with anger, thoughts of murder and arson flooding in and out of her ears.

_She was toying with your mind to get Aang for herself!_ Someone in her head screamed. But, she truly was no better...

"Oops, sorry Aang," Toph apologized. At the corner of her eye, Katara saw Aang blush. Toph scooted onto Aang's other side, clutching his arm for support. She was a PURE genius.

"Sooo," Aang said conversationally, glancing at Katara with gilt. "Where are we going?"

"To a place," Katara snapped. Aang was surprised at the coldness in her voice. Toph snickered.

"As in?" she continued. "For all we know you could be leading us to the fire nation."

"We're GOING to a nearby VILLAGE, TOPH. It's not like I'm gonna get lost! If you're so smart, then YOU steer us there!"

"I'm BLIND. I have a REASON not to be able to get us there!" Toph responded. Sokka and Aang looked at each other with worry.

"WHAT IF I HAVE A REASON?" Katara yelled. "IF YOU AND AANG WEREN'T FLIRTING SO MUCH I'D BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE!"

"Wait, me and Toph weren't-" Aang started to say, but Toph cut him off.

"Don't worry, Aang, she's just jealous." Katara shut her mouth, anger and tears all mixing in her eyes, making them not their usually azure color but a furious cobalt. Aang was shocked to see her so upset, so he abandoned Toph and sat down next to her.

"Katara, we really weren't flirting-" Katara shook her head, angry.

"That isn't why I'm upset, Aang! She just- and- oh, never mind! Let me fly in peace!" Aang turned as if he'd been slapped in the face. He looked at Toph, who was smirking. Sokka was watching her, whispering. Aang strained his ears to hear more. He caught the words, 'jealous,' 'influence,' and 'bet.' Sighing to himself, he wondered what was going on.

"Toph, why do you want to go on a DATE with me?" Aang snapped. Toph gave a fake sigh, while Sokka smirked.

"Because I love you, Aang!" she exclaimed. Sokka burst out laughing. Aang, however, was not amused.

"Whatever," he mumbled, glancing at Katara. Well, maybe he could benefit from all the madness that was going on...

_**Author's Note That's o-so-wonderful**_

_**Hey ppl it's the Poison-person again. Toph is pure EVIL, and that's why we all luv her, right? Leave it to her to get those two together. Didn't I say fake Taang and Zutara to make the Kataang work? I'm sorry about the last chapter with Toph inspecting Sokka's biceps, forgot she was blind. (Slpas head)**_

_**Zuko will be appearing shortly. KICK HIS ASS KATARA! And don't worry, FAKE Taang. **_

_**KATAANG 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Poisonedmoonshine474 **_


	6. Overhearing and Gibberish

Chapter 6: Overhearing and Gibberish

_**A/N Sooo, last chapter sucked, no one reviewed...I'm not fidgeting! Nope. Not at all. That's me...WHERE ART THOW READERS???**_

"There! Land THERE KATARA!" Sokka excitedly chanted, clapping his hands in a very freaky, un-Sokka like way. Toph rolled her eyes. They had been flying over the ocean for what seemed like forever, and Sokka wasn't going to turn his back on any piece of land, no matter how small.

"That was abnormal, and very unmanly," Toph informed him. Shrugging off the comment, Sokka turned to Aang.

"We need to be on our guard. Zuko is gonna try finding us right away...this isn't the first time you humiliated him." He sounded much more serious when he said this. Like he'd taken Toph's words to heart.

"Duh," Katara whispered under her breath so only Aang and Toph could hear. They laughed happily, climbing off Appa.

"All I'm saying is, Zuko finally got some people to help him find you, Aang. If he fails again, I have a feeling that it won't look too good to Ozai," Sokka insisted. "My inst-"

"Don't you dare say instinks," Katara snapped.

"Why?" he snapped back.

"Because your instinks led us to meet that creature Jet-"

"It's not my fault your love life sucks," Sokka shrugged. Katara felt her face boil with rage. Katara bended the water straight out from her canteen and skillfully bended it into the shape of a hand. Then she gladly slapped him across the face several times.

"So, Aang, want to check out those activit-" Toph was cut off by Katara.

"I want to talk to you about something that you told me earlier," she grumbled, smacking Sokka one last time. When she was done, Sokka grumbled an apology and rubbed his raw cheeks.

"Sure, Katara," Toph stated brightly. Katara bended the water back and grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her off to the side.

"YOU said Aang liked me, and then you ASKED him OUT?!" Katara folded her arms with a snarl pasted on her lips like ketchup in hair; unpleasent and hard to get rid of.

"Well, you see Sugar Queen, our friend Twinkletoes needs to realize that he truly does like you. Therefore, I have grudgingly decided to help him."

"By asking him _out _and flirting?" Toph bit her lip.

"He's not flirting back, is he?" she finally recoiled. Katara shrugged daintily, but inside her stomach seemed to be doing cartwheels. Well, Aang surely _wasn't_, but...

Oh! Why did Katara care! Sure, she'd had a little crush on him...and still did...but that didn't give her a right to be jealous that Aang and Toph were going to some sort of _friendly activity_...

"Not really, but what if he likes you later on?" Katara could only pray no.

"Katara, don't be a prat. Twinkletoes couldn't POSSIBLY like me that way," Toph soothed.

"And why may I ask not?"

"Because I know exactly what everyone is feeling. Sokka is jealous, Aang is scared, you're jealous...it's as clear as water." Toph spun around and walked back over to Aang and Sokka. With a small glance at the vast ocean to her left, Katara hurried across the shoreline after her.

Aang was looking around like a panicking monkey who hadn't had its daily dose of bananas.

"Toph? This is no village, it's an innominate island," Aang stated wearily. Toph shrugged.

"So?"

"How can we go on this...activity...when there is nothing here but trees, sand, and water?"

"Are you forgetting that islands are the most romantic places to go on a date?" Toph whispered in his ear sweetly. The blood rose to Aang's face as he looked apologetically at Katara and Sokka.

"Help," he whimpered as Toph pulled him away. Katara clenched her fists with anger.

"Experiment or not, this is wrong," Katara decided. Sokka watched with interest as she followed them. Sighing, he looked at Appa.

"What kind of love square is this anyway?" Sadly, the bison gave no answer.

OoOo

Katara peered at Toph and Aang through the bushes she'd hidden in. She knew it was wrong to stalk Aang, but Toph was just doing this to see how much Aang liked her! It was...wrong.

"Aang, I'm sorry," Toph apologized. Aang looked taken aback.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Look, we both know I don't like you this way." Aang laughed at this.

"I figured. But why are you doing this if you don't like me?" Toph took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, I know how much you like Katara...and I have a hunch that she returns the favor, but me and Sokka had this bet you see. I think that you two will get together in a week or less...and he says it's impossible. So I thought I could make you admit it by going out with you!" Toph took a breath and grinned evilly.

"Wait- I don't feel that way about Katara!" Aang lied. Katara felt her heart sink.

"Of course you don't. Anyway, the thing is now you have to make a move. Cause if you don't, I can name three guys that will in future scenarios."

"Who?" Aang muttered jealously.

"Jet, Haru, and of course our beloved banished prince Zuko," Toph smirked at Aang, who looked highly flabbergasted.

"1. Jet is a traitor, 2. Katara may never see Haru again, and 3. ZUKO IS A BASTARD!" Toph looked impressed. Katara gasped in surprise.

"Soo, how are you gonna ask her out yourself then?" Toph perked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on being so intense, but- hey! I DO NOT LIKE HER! Get over it-" Toph laughed at Aang's expression.

"Lies...lies...they speak. They tell me the truth, and AANG LIKED KATARA!" Katara blushed viciously.

"Whatever, Toph. I- I...I...So I do like her that way...but Zuko didn't force her to go out with him, Jet was basically her doing, and Haru- (that pretty boy) charmed her all the way to heaven. How do I know she doesn't like those guys?" Toph wiggled her eyebrows.

"I've read her emotions many times, and almost all the time she's around you, she sends out these weird vibes that she's IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Katara was feeling exceptionally flustered. Toph knew she was there, obviously, but wasn't revealing Katara to Aang. Thank heavens, that would have been awkward...

"So, you take her to watch the moon tonight, admit your feelings, and boom. A happy couple." Aang smiled at the words.

"I can handle this my own way," Aang remarked, then he turned around and left. In seconds Toph had swirled around and looked at Katara happily. Or, more directly at her shoulder to be exact.

"Enough proof, or shall I make him quote poetry?"

"It's fine...oh Yeu I feel nervous," Katara admitted. Toph shuffled her feet before grinning unethically. Her light chartreuse eyes shone brightly.

"Well, at least we know that he likes you. Now, go flirt your flirt off Sugar Queen." Katara hugged Toph before running after Aang.

Aang was a ways ahead, but Katara ran to catch up with him.

"How'd your 'activity' go with Toph?" she asked conversationally. Aang looked rather flustered.

"Well, we kind of just...talked, you know? Not even about anything important." Katara smiled, hiding her disappointment. SHE wasn't important enough?

"That's nice. You guys don't really like each other much, do you?" Katara shyly looked at Aang with a small smile.

"Not really. I guess she was playing a joke on me or something..." Aang scratched his head uneasily, looking fazed. "Want to hang out tonight? Appa's tired so we're going to stay here tonight and...yeah." Katara's smile widened.

"Sure, Aang. I'd love to." Aang smiled back.

"Cool. Hey— do you really think this island is deserted? It doesn't seem likely, and yet we've seen no one."

"Maybe we should explore a bit," Katara suggested. Aang nodded.

"Now?"

"Nothing else to do." Aang took Katara's hand and turned around, pulling her along. She laughed and allowed him to pull her through the thicket of trees. When they'd finally gotten through them all, they found a clearing. There was a lot of grass, and not a tree in sight.

"That's strange..." Katara looked around, still grasping Aang's hand.

"There's a sign," Aang pointed with his free hand to a sign, which seemed to be made from tree bark.

Katara led him over to it, peering closely. She had a tongue cramp trying to say what it said, which didn't make much sense at all.

" Nos iuguolo quisquam ut obduco? What does that mean?"

"That's...odd? It's written normally but when you translate it doesn't mean anything..." Aang examined the sign.

"Gibberish," Katara muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps we shouldn't investigate?"

"Good point," Aang agreed. "Let's go find Sokka and Toph." Aang and Katara turned, without a word, and headed back.

_**Author's Awesome and Amazing Note**_

**_AHH! A different language! I decided to use the language of ... I'm not gonna say cause I'm evil. Did my last chapter stink so badly that you all had to plug your noses and not review? PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Don't leave me here to die...alone...JK I'm not dying_**.

Thnx for Reviewing...

_AvatarBuck_

_ElicityFay_

_biggirl1415  
coolmac1718_

_GYY_

_kataang4ever177_

_MyOtherName_

_Billieh_

_frozenheat_

_kataangfan22_

_libowiekitty_

_BuzzieBug_

_SimplySawa_

_Koremocha_

_felicia19_

_TheKataangKing_

_**Sorry if I missed you. It IS 3:00AM here! **_

_**-Poisonedmoonshine474 **_

Who is on this island, and why do they write so funky???


	7. Hunger

Chapter 7: Hunger

_**A/N Torture is fun, but I am guilty for not putting them together yet. Should I ??? Haha **_

Sokka felt the never ending hunger gnaw at his stomach with much impatience. He was alone on the shore, waiting for the possibility that somehow he'd get food. No matter, he could complain about it when his friends and sister returned. He'd been lying on his back atop of Appa for some time, just watching the clouds and comparing them to food.

"Hey, Sokka." Speak of the devil. Toph hopped up on Appa and laid next to him. "Hungry, huh?"

"How do you DO that?!" Sokka demanded. "Predicting my moods, my feelings, my fears...it gets all very annoying after awhile!"

"Sokka?" Toph said in a completely serious tone.

"What, Yeu forbid, is it?" Sokka snapped.

"Your stomach is gurgling." Sokka froze and listened- YUP. He was now, officially, the world's thickest hungry guy.

"Ohh. That DOES tend to happen when I'm starving my ass off! I swear when I breathed in some dust, it actually got digested."

"Want to go hunting or something? Katara says you're no good with fish, and I'm horrible when it involves water..." Sokka brightened.

"As in...meat?!" Sokka cooed, picking his head up.

"Well, if you consider eating platypus-bear, then I do believe that wouldn't fall under the vegetable department.

"I'm in," Sokka decided, leaping from Appa and helping Toph down. "Can you...hunt?"

"Seeing as I'm the Blind Bandit, campion earthbender and accurate mind reader...yeah, I can handle it." Sokka smiled at the words.

"And your choice of weapon 'Oh Mysterious Blind bandit?'"

"Gee, I don't know Sokka!" teased Toph. "I find it hard to believe that you're asking that question." Sokka blushed and apologized quickly.

"Save it. Let's go hunting."

OoOo

Sokka and Toph were having fun. There was no way around it. Sokka may have been doing badly at the hunting part, but for once he was a good sport and didn't whine and complain. Toph thought he might be sick.

"Sokka, are you OK? Should I get Katara to do that waterbending thing with her hands to heal you?" Toph asked innocently.

"Toph, I'm fine! Let's just find some more possum chicken. I've had a craving for them since that Swamp thing..." Toph giggled.

"Katara told me about that. All those smelly swamp men and the whole 'Aang's vision' thing. Odd, it's like our fates were planned out or something..." Toph finished with a shrug before putting a hand up to stop Sokka. "There's some prey near." Sokka nodded enthusiastically. They were now in some sort of clearing, making it hard to be sneaky and unseen.

"A rabbit," Sokka whispered. They both jumped up at the same time and ran for the rabbit, and just as Toph had raised her hand to bend, the ground beneath them LIFTED.

And they fell.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Sokka screamed. Toph landed skillfully on her feet. Sokka, however, had no such luck. He did a full split, hurting his you-know-where.

"OWWW!" Sokka screamed. Toph groaned.

"Sokka? You do realize we're in some type of trap. We can get out of here easy."

"But...OHH MY D-" Toph wiggled her nose in disturbance. "Fine."

Toph planted her foot firmly on the ground, giving it a sharp turn. The earth under Sokka shot upward, only to make Sokka's body fly up and into a net...

"Haha, yummy yummy," A thick voice grumbled merrily. Toph jumped.

"AHH! TOPH- HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!" Sokka screamed.

"I'm coming, Sokka!" Toph climbed up the wall of the hole, but the second she got out she realized that she was surrounded by hungry looking men covered in paint.

OoOo

"Wow, it's almost night time," Katara observed. They were back at the shore, where Katara had decided to sit in the sand and scare Aang. He had been scared by her actions before, but now he was in fact lying there beside her.

"Yeah. I even see a few stars up there..." Aang mustered, his breaths shallow and timid. Katara laughed.

"It's wonderful. I've never seen any weather this warm before." Katara pulled off her heavy parka. Aang smiled slightly.

"I wonder where Toph and Sokka are," Aang mused. Katara groaned.

"Way to kill a moment, Aang," Katara complained. Aang laughed. She stood up, and kicked off her shoes.

"I want to go swimming," she explained. Aang swallowed. He doubted his hormones would be able to stand the thought of Katara, in a bathing suit, at sunset. Far too romantic.

"I'll watch," Aang decided. Katara looked hurt, but she peeled off her clothes and dove in all the same. Aang watched er for a few heart-stopping minutes with a small blush on his face.

"Thanks for abandoning me, Aang," Katara teased, doing a backstroke.

"Your welcome," he teased right back. Katara giggled. The water DID look quite tempting, and it WAS pretty hot tonight...No, Aang refused to go swimming with Katara, at night, alone, without Sokka and Toph...although he had a suspicion that she would try to give them a moment (or night) alone. She was all for their 'could be relationship.'

"Ohh, _Aangie _please come in the water," Katara puffed out her lower lip. "Zuko never did fun things like this with me." Curse all females and their persuasion skills!

"Fine." Aang pealed his clothes off as well, leaving his pants because his underwear was where he drew the line. He stuck his foot in to check. Katara burst out laughing.

"Come on, Aang," she jeered, pouting again. Aang finally hopped in, splashing Katara purposefully.

"Happy now, _Tara_'?" he teased her again. Katara smiled.

"Is that a pet name, _Aangie_?"

"Is that a pet name, Tara?" They both looked at each other, lost for words. Then, Katara or 'Tara' broke the moment by splashing water in Aang's face.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Katara laughed, climbing out of the water. Aang was surprised, she'd begged him only to leave?

"Oh, so I finally come in, and then you leave?" Aang said testily. Katara turned around, winked, then continued. The sun had set by now, and the moon was rising. It was full. Aang decided he had no choice but to follow her. Katara was pulling her clothes on, looking happy and mischievous.

"Katara...what's wrong? You're acting so...strange..." Aang stared at her with confusion and concern. Katara turned to look at him, face closed.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered. Aang watched her, following her gaze to her feet. She was absently squeezing her hair, the way she'd been doing it earlier.

"Here, let me." Aang bended the water off her with skill. Katara looked up, her cerulean eyes locking with Aang's charcoal ones.

"So what did you want to tell me," he continued hopefully, still locking eyes. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I wanted to say, that...You know I'm truly sorry about Zuko, and how I didn't think you liked me as much as I had, so I went out with him and everything?" Aang slowly nodded. "Well, I don't think that worked very well...Aang, I think I may be in...in..." Aang squinted his eyes.

"What is it, Katara?" Katara opened her mouth, taking in deep breaths like she did when she was about to preform some huge amazing waterbending move.

"IthinkImaybeinlovewithyouAang," she stammered in one breath. Aang's eyebrows jumped up, in danger of popping off his face.

"What did you say?" Aang whispered. Somehow, Katara had become closer. There was no telling how, but she had. She wasn't as close as they'd been before Sokka had interrupted with his meat dream, but still close enough to feel each other's breaths.

"I think I may be...in love with you." now she was holding his hands! Monk Gyatso forbid how she was doing those things without him realizing, but their eyes were still locked and his hands were clutching her's.

"Katara...you have no idea how long I've hoped for you to say those words..." Aang smiled gently. "Since...since the day I met you I knew that I did...Love you..." Aang's voice was almost inaudible.

That's when their lips met, their eyes closed, and that incredible kiss happened. Katara and Aang fell back on the sandy shore, their kiss seeming to last forever. Soft and wet it was, and boy did the sparks flow.

"Aang, I think I have to admit something," Katara startled Aang.

"What is it?" he said softly.

"I was spying on you and Toph earlier, on that 'activity.' I figured out she just used the word 'date' to try and upset me, so I'd admit my feelings. She told me... I guess she was setting us up. After I listened, I realized I had to tell you..." Katara searched Aang's eyes for whatever was there to see.

"I guess she did." Aang didn't even blink.

"Aang, I am sorry about-"

"If you apologize for Zuko one more time then I'll think I'll die of understanding." Katara smiled, looking happy. "I'm also sorry if me and Toph acted flirty on the ride here...I was kind of hoping you'd get jealous."

"It worked." They kissed again, not needing anymore words to fill the only space left between them, but a kiss to replace it.

OoOo

Sokka and Toph weren't having as much fun. In fact, quite the opposite.

Apparently cannibals lived at the northern part of the island, and didn't bother visitors unless they ventured there. Sokka and Toph had missed the sign, of course, which they later found out meant something about killing... 'will kill anyone that passes.'

So, there they sat like a couple of kebabs, tied to a large log, in the middle of a group of cannibals.

"Sokka, I have a plan," Toph managed to mumble.

"Do tell," Sokka whispered sarcastically.

"Crush them all with a stamp of my foot?"

"Works for —" Some freak had just shoved an apple in his mouth. As hungry as he was, Sokka actually began to EAT it, talk about ironic.

"1, 2...3!" Toph jumped up, landing with a BOOM! The men and women and children cannibals flew back with the impact. They all jerked their heads up in confusion. A boy around the age of twelve grinned.

"ALL HALE THE ROCK MOVER!" he roared. Toph blushed immediately. Sokka clucked his tongue with annoyance.

"So what now?" he muttered. Just then, all the people bowed down. To Toph. She looked quite pleased, and in Sokka's mind, very arrogant.

"Worthless Welp must be SAAAAAAAACRIFICED!" the boy added in a dramatic moan. Toph couldn't even stifle her giggle.

"Sokka the welp...ha!" Toph laughed. "But what's a welp?" three men stepped forward. They untied them briskly, then tugged on Sokka's arm.

"No. He's my...brother..." Toph explained. The men exchanged glances. Sokka sulked. As much as he liked Toph in a very non-brotherly way, he would NEVER want to be her BROTHER.

"Brother sacred to magic family. Brother live," the middle man spoke sternly, saying the words so emptily that Toph thought he had no soul left in him.

"Cool. Watch this!" Toph stepped forward, placing her foot firmly on the ground, and twisted it. A large amount of earth rose from the ground. The cannibal people cheered.

"Name of goddess?" the man demanded.

"Toph."

"TOPH IS OUR GODDESS! ALL HALE TOPH AND BROTHER!" Sokka and Toph exchanged glances. This would take a lt of explaining to do when they got back to Aang and Katara.

_**Author's Note**_

_**So I stole the cannibal island thing from Pirates of the Caribbean...but let's face it, you didn't see that one coming! And YES KATARA SAID SHE LOVED HIM! (Starts doing the boogey-woogey)**_

_**Aang: what's that?**_

_**Katara: a weird dance they do in a parallel dimension. **_

_**Aang: ...**_

_**Katara: Ya, I know. **_

_**Me: Shut up love birds!**_

_**Aang/Katara: we're not-**_

_**Toph: eh hem?**_

_**-Poisonedmoonshine474 **_


	8. Zuko Returns

Chapter 8: Zuko Returns

Katara awoke with heavy eyelids the next morning, feeling more comfortable then she'd ever felt waking up. Like she'd fallen asleep on water...or...sand? Katara opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light. The sky was bright, not a single cloud up there...the ocean spraying salty air against her face, and Aang sleeping right beside her...

Wait a minute...Aang was _sleeping _beside her? Katara blinked a few times, seeming to just wake up. She was just...lying their in his arms. The past night events came back to her in seconds, excitement flooding through her. Aang liked her! Aang liked her! Katara curled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest and trying to fall back asleep.

Alas poor Katara, she was too happy to sleep. So instead, she just laid there and enjoyed the moment.

"Yeu he's so hot when he's asleep..." she whispered, smiling at his serene face. At her words, he stirred. Katara automatically pretended to be asleep. Aang stretched and yawned, but then his eyes discovered Katara.

"That wasn't a dream..." he murmured, absently stroking her hair.

"Damn right it wasn't," Katara muttered. Aang did a double take. Then a triple. Katara's eyes were still shut, but a small smirk was just enough to get Aang flustered. Finally breaking the silence, Katara giggled and opened her eyes, tackling Aang after. Taken by surprise, the young Avatar was pinned to the ground, eyes wide in shock.

"Aww, you're so cute when your nervous," Katara cooed, planting a soft kiss on his lips. (Aang blushed lightly.) "I'm sorry, Aangie, but we need to go find Toph and Sokka." Finally playing along, Aang airbended Katara back, tackling _her _to the ground.

"So now I guess we're an item, judging by the pet name," Aang teased.

"Well I hope so," she retorted. "But on a serious note, we really do have to find Sokka and Toph. I don't think they're back, otherwise Sokka would have killed us in our sleep."

"Or maybe we're in heaven. It sure feels that way." Katara blushed, smiling shyly. "Well, if you're sure, let's go find them..." Aang carefully got off Katara, helping her up.

"Let's go find them, but do you mind not mentioning that we kind of slept together? On the beach? Even if we didn't do anything?" Aang obviously agreed.

OoOo

"So then, I bended the rocks under his feet, pulling him into a full split AND giving him a great amount of pain where men do _not _want a battle injury, if you know what I mean," Toph finished her story about how she brought the Boulder to his knees, grinning broadly at the applauding cannibals.

"Please," Sokka snorted, crossing is arms grudgingly. "You caught him off guard. He never expected you to be a real bender, anyway. You're a little girl." Leaning against the rock behind him, Sokka tried, yet failed, to tune out Toph's next great story. She was now thought to be a 'goddess' and never failed to give them a good story. Sokka dreaded the moment they'd want a demonstration. Toph loved embarrassing Sokka.

"Please, great leader," one of the male cannibals said. "We have a few agreements you must agree to." His english was actually pretty good, mused Sokka as he spat on the dirt below him.

"And they are...?" Toph mumbled, spinning a rock out of boredom in her fingers.

"Since you are our goddess," the man explained, "you must mate with one of us. We need more rock-movers. For protection." Sokka shot upward, his eyes angry.

"Toph can't MATE with one of you! She's twelve!" Toph looked at him thankfully.

"More the reason to find you a mate," one of the women snapped at him. "People marry at the age of twelve here if they haven't been sacrificed yet." Toph went green.

"Isn't their another ritual you need me for, that doesn't involve me...reproducing?" Sokka sucked in his cheeks, looking pale.

"Well, yes. There's another way to get more rock-movers in this tribe..." the man licked his lips hungrily. The woman who spoke followed suit.

"Umm...why is everyone looking at me like that?" Toph began to back up as Sokka's eyes flickered with alarm. The cannibals began to close in, now with forks in their hands.

OoOo

Katara and Aang hopped on Appa, prepared to go find Toph and Sokka. The only problem was, their was a ship out in the distance with puffs of black smoke flowing out into the only bright blue sky.

"Aang, I think that's Zuko," Katara said, danger in her eyes. Aang looked off into the distance, squinting.

"Oh no...it is him," Aang hopped off Appa. "If we fly, he'll see us for sure."

"But if we run into the woods, he'll hunt us down..." The ship seemed to be gaining speed. Back on the ship, excitement was plain on the banished Prince's face.

"The Avatar and my girlfriend...sitting ducks," he cheered on the deck, speaking to his Uncle.

"Zuko, I do not believe you should take the girl with us. The Avatar I understand, but there is no reason we should take her. It is obvious she doesn't consider you her boyfriend any longer, and if she came on this ship than well...she'd obviously cause trouble."

"Uncle, I need to keep my dignity. She betrayed me for that welp...and they'll both pay..." Zuko pulled out his spyglass, watching the two kids. "And it looks like they're becoming fond of each other...the Avatar just kissed Katara's cheek. This makes it so much easier."

Of course he was right.

"Aang, we need to fight him," Katara explained, back on the shore.

"What...?! Katara, no, he'll...he'll try to kill us! Unless he still has feelings for you, then he'll kill me and kidnap you. There's no way I'm gonna put you through-" Katara furiously kissed Aang again on the mouth, this time so deeply their tongues touched briefly and Aang's heart almost stopped.

"Can you be a little less noble and trust me?" she whispered. Aang look her face in his hands.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Katara laughed and pulled away, reading her bending water. Aang sighed before turning to Appa.

"Go hide in the woods. Try to find Toph and Sokka." Appa obeyed his master, and dragged himself into the woods. Aang and Katara met eyes briefly, then looked back at the ship.

"MEN! ATTACK THEM!" Zuko shouted from the deck. About ten soldiers hopped off onto the shore, their hands caressing fire. Aang stepped forward and airbended a long, air-whip, sweeping the men off their feet. Katara bended a wave of water out of the ocean, going into the Octopus-form.

Zuko hopped off his ship as the men stood up once more, kicking and throwing fire. Aang dodged each one skillfully. Meanwhile, Katara was freezing them halfway through their battle steps.

"How you doing?" Aang called as he bended the earth up from under their feet.

"Never better!" Katara yelled, freezing the last man. All ten of the men were now suffering great injuries, but still frozen. Zuko leapt from the ship, followed by his uncle.

"We can take them," Katara assured Aang.

"Katara, please go and find Appa. If they capture you, I swear I'd never-" Katara gave him a look.

"Trust me." Aang sadly nodded, then let his face turn into a glare, sending it at Zuko.

"Hey babe, you cheating on me with this clown?" Zuko grinned at Katara, a grin she once though sexy and charming. Now, she saw a killer who wouldn't stop anywhere.

"Leave her alone," Aang thundered, making his first move. Two large, spinning airballs appeared in his hands. Moving quickly, he shot them at Zuko's feet. The first one came easy. Zuko dodged it lazily. The next second one, however, knocked him off his feet.

"Bloody bastard," he spat. Katara jumped at Aang's powerful blow. The last time he had done something so powerful, he'd been in the Avatar state.

"LEAVE!" Aang struck again, pain and anger twisted on his face. Zuko looked alarmed now, but didn't back down. He struck a wall of fire, but Aang bended it back at him. Firebended. Katara got back in her stance, and crept behind the two men. Iroh didn't notice. Stealthily, she froze him where he stood.

"Katara!" Aang yelled. Zuko had a ball of fire in his hands, and he was grinned evilly at her.

"Baby, listen, I have a proposition for you," he whispered cooly. "Mother my children and become the next fire lady, or die." Katara's eyes widened with anger.

"You bloody freak! I HATE you! You lied to me, used me! And-I-WILL-NEVER-forgive you!" Katara bended a large wave of water out from the ocean. Zuko's eyes doubled in size, as he backed away in fear.

"GO-ROT-IN-HELL!" Katara flooded them. Zuko screamed as she bended him into the ocean, farther and farther. Iroh's eyes, which were frozen in mid-shock, looked at Zuko with confusion. Hadn't he taught him better? The coward was yelling, begging for mercy.

"Katara! Please, you're not a killer...please have mercy...I can't swim!" Aang looked at Katara with alarm. Her eyes shone with hatred. Her arms were stretched up in battle position, still holding Zuko up with the wave.

"You come and help us find Toph and Sokka," she spoke in a low hiss. "And then promise to stay on this island. Forever. And leave us alone!"

"FINE! DEAL! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Zuko begged. Katara looked back at Aang, still holding the wave.

"Go ahead, I would have died of shame if we were responsible for murder," Aang encouraged.

"Alright," Katara let Zuko go, but then froze his hands together. "But if you ever make any moves, you WILL die." Zuko nodded vigorously. Aang and Katara gave him equal looks of disgust before nodding towards the woods.

OoOo

Appa showed up just in time. The cannibals had backed away with fear in their eyes as Sokka and Toph gasped.

"Wow. But where's Katara and Aang?" Toph mumbled. She looked at Sokka with a promised victory in her eyes.

"They- they must be..." Sokka's eyes widened with understanding.

"Appa, care to explain?" Toph sang with happiness. Appa made a grunting, kissing noise. Sokka looked peeved.

"Let's just go find them," Sokka muttered. Toph nodded, but then looked at the cannibals.

"Sorry, guys, but this goddess will live another day," she told them. They groaned, but a small boy around her age spoke up.

"I wanted to be your mate though! You're just so-" Sokka glared at the young boy.

"SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE YOUR MATE!" he yelled. The boy glared back.

"At least I don't have a banana shaped hunk of metal as a weapon! You're not worthy as her friend, you-" But Sokka and Toph had already hopped on Appa and steered away. Toph was laughing at Sokka's expression as he steered Appa.

"What, you starting to like me Sokka?" she teased. When Sokka didn't answer, she gasped. "Are you?!"

"You...distract me a lot, I guess...but that kid was out of his mind! You don't need a mate, for Yeu's sake. Plus, he's a cannibal. He eats people." Toph blushed lightly, but said no more.

"Hey, isn't that Katara and Aang?" Sokka added, pointing at the two who were trudging through the woods, with-

"How should I know?" Toph snapped, pointing at her eyes.

"Riiight," Sokka mumbled. "And it's- oh no..."

"WHAT is it Sokka!"

"It's Zuko," he whispered, clutching the ropes tightly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**I'm evil...uh-huh...**_

_**I'm sorry I planned on writing this chapter yesterday. I was VERY busy this weekend. **_

_**On a lighter note, YAAAHHH!!! This is my longest chapter with about 2,000 words. The cannibals rule, dude. Rule. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! 40 was my goal. And I got 41!!!! WOOT. **_

_**I'll be finishing this story at chapter 10, then possibly an epilogue. **_

_**Your favorite form of Murder,**_

_**Poison**_


	9. Dramatic Departure

Chapter 9: Dramatic Departure

"SOKKA, LAND THIS FREAKING BISON OR I'LL GRAB YOU AND THROW YOU OFF!" Toph screamed into Sokka's left ear. He felt his ear drums practically burst at the impact her voice had.

"But-...I don't want..." (Toph glowered)"ok, FINE!" Sokka muttered. He hated it when people pushed him around, but Toph could control him better than Katara controlled water. Sokka anxiously steered Appa downwards, looking at Zuko with anger and hate. The shallow teenager was in front of Aang and Katara, looking peeved.

When they finally landed smoothly on the ground, Toph hopped up and bended a large amount of earth out of the ground and pointed it at Zuko.

"Toph!" Katara cried out in surprise. Zuko shrunk behind her cowardly.

"P-please don't kill me!" he begged. Katara rolled her eyes. Aang glared at Zuko.

"We were going to ditch the creep after we found you guys," Aang explained grudgingly. "He arrived with almost a whole army, but Katara took care of them." Toph slowly nodded her understanding. Sokka crept off Appa after her, looking depressed.

"Can we leave now?" he muttered, still quite shaken by the sight of his sister and best friend following Zuko.

"Sure...I just want to get out of here before the cannibals find us, and ask me to mother one of their children again," Toph answered darkly. Aang and Katara looked at them with confusion.

"Cannibals?" Aang said.

"Mother their children?" Katara said.

"Ooh, they eat people right?" Zuko greedily smirked. "They'd be the perfect weapon to use on-" The Gaang all shot him death glares. "Sorry, sorry..."

"We ran into Cannibals in the northern part of this island," Toph laughed. "Sokka made friends with them, right Sokka?"

"Whatever," Sokka crossed his arms bitterly. "So what did you guys do?" Aang and Katara looked at each other, red spots blossoming on their cheeks. They quickly looked away.

"We- practiced waterbending..." Katara lied. Toph smiled merrily, looking proud of herself.

"That was a LIE," she sang. "You guys get together or something? Aang, is Katara your giiiirrrrlllllfriend?" Noticing the identical blushes, Sokka glowered.

"You guys aren't..." he whispered in astonishment.

"Oh, they are," Toph retorted wisely.

"You couldn't be!" Sokka added.

"Sooooooo obvious," Toph finished.

"I KNEW SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME!" Zuko shrieked with anger. Katara and Aang looked at him with hate in their eyes.

"Go fuck yourself asshole," Sokka and Toph muttered to him in unison. Zuko jumped; he was not use to be spoken to like that. Everyone went silent. A breeze past over them, cool and comforting as if it were soothing the group of kids and telling them to calm themselves. They obeyed, and finally started talking.

"Let's just leave, this is getting annoying," Aang muttered. Before Sokka or Zuko could open their mouths, he added, "yes, Katara is my girlfriend." Toph gave Katara a mocking high five but didn't say anything. Sokka and Toph clambered up onto Appa, who'd been tailing them earlier, and looked at Katara and Aang expectantly.

"Here, let me help..." Aang astonished Katara by lifting her up gently and airbending them onto Appa. Katara kissed his cheek happily.

"Thanks, Aang," she whispered in his ear. Aang shivered and let her down, just as a sudden burst of flames shot right past his head, before Toph could even comment. It flew out to the shores, the sand turning light gray and embers appearing.

"Think this is over?" Zuko whispered, pulling his balled fist up to his mouth and blowing the rising smoke.

"YIP YIP, YIP YIP!" shrieked Sokka, tugging on Appa's ropes. They'd just gotten into the sky when a second ball of fire came up, this one larger. A small passing fly ripped apart as it sped towards Aang, but just barely did it miss his chest, and instead hit his arm.

"OH MY GOD!" Aang yelled, falling over and clutching his arm. A huge burn appeared, looking dead and ugly, like Zuko's face.

"AANG!" the three friend screamed in unison, but Katara the loudest. She turned toward Zuko, and did something the Avatars before Aang would have even found difficult. From their incredible height in the air, Katara bended a large wave of water. Zuko's amber eyes shone with fear as Katara flooded the shore in which he stood on, sending everything into the oceans in which Katara loved. The gaang didn't hear what Zuko said from their many feet above, and probably no one had, but it was spoken anyway.

"I will be back for you," he hissed, before his head disappeared into the water, sending his hair in all directions, like an octopus and its wild arms. He reached a pale, wet hand upward as if to try and catch the air to preserve it, but failed to.

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara whispered, crawling over to him and pressing a hand to his burned shoulder. This hand had already been soaked in water, and was glowing faintly. Aang winced as the burn faded away, and the blood dissolving. The comforting salty air came again, this time more harsh and upset.

"Now I am," Aang murmured weakly, smiling tiredly at Katara. She smiled back, tears already flowing from her deep azure orbs.

"I thought I'd lost you, when he shot... it seemed so close..."

"Don't," Aang managed to mutter, the pain from his shoulder slowing descending from his eyes. Of course, Katara wasn't going to let this moment past. Softly, gently...Katara pulled him into a kiss. Sokka and Toph looked at each other, Sokka looking horrified and Toph looking excited.

"Of course, you do know what this means?" Toph whispered darkly, her pale green eyes gleaming. Sokka gulped, looking frightened.

Author's Note

Last chapter coming soon!!! I thank you for the few people that reviewed Chapter 8. I'm almost ready to write the sequal to Tears of Fire and Love... This story is getting me guilty though, cause I need to finish it. So here you go, and I do except healthy flames now. I need opinions, cuz if this story sucks I must know.

-Poizon


	10. The End or is it?

Chapter 10: The End...or is it?

"Sokka, turn a little to the left!" Katara called.

Toph and Aang laughed uncontrollably as Sokka wobbled on jell-O-like legs. Toph grinned broadly at him, crossing her arms and smiling smugly.

"Well, well, well Sokka. Could have fooled me. I'd never have thought that you'd be able to lift that 600-pound boulder..." Sokka blushed and muttered curses under his breath that the younger kids had never even heard, pushing his biceps to their ultimate capacity.

They'd flown for a few hours before they'd hit the main land, and were now all enjoying Sokka's pain, while they ate native fruits. The mainland just happened to be the earth kingdom.

"Wow, this is hilarious," Aang murmured to Katara, hugging his knees and watching Sokka wobble to the right. (Toph wolf-whistled loudly)

"Yeah, but I still wish Sokka had won," Katara commented, her voice edging with loss.

"Why?"

"Well, I think it'd just be cute...you know, to see Toph actually kiss Sokka. Ever since Suki disappeared and Yeu died...it's sad that Sokka keeps losing everyone-" Aang put his hand on Katara's back, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. They met eyes before moving forward, and when their lips met, Sokka finally was brought to his knees.

"AANG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sokka shouted, his head sticking out from under the boulder. A vain had appeared on his forehead, purple and dangerous looking. Toph giggled and looked at Katara and Aang.

"Want me to calm him down?" They didn't respond, for they were now making out on the grass.

Sighing in a resigned tone, Toph leaned over and pecked Sokka gently on the cheek. He immediately stopped and a cute blush appeared back on his cheeks. Forgetting that his sister was making out with his best friend, he started feeling very hot.

OoOo

Later that night, Sokka was lying on his back atop of Appa thinking about Toph. He had know idea what to think. Suki had been a challenge, Yeu an angel (or the Moon Spirit in her case), but Toph was something indescribable...Something beautiful.

The stars glistened overhead as Sokka stuck his hands under his head. Katara and Aang were softly snoring, while Toph was silent. She usually snored, huge ear-splitting ones that kept Sokka awake all night...but tonight she looked tired and annoyed as she tossed and turned.

"Hey, Toph?" Sokka called to her.

"What?" an obviously ticked off Toph answered, picking her face up from her blankets.

"You...you ok?" Sokka shut his eyes nervously.

"Besides the fact that I can't sleep and I'm as tired as hell..." Toph coughed. "I'm good."

"Why'd you do it?" Toph combed a lock of bluish hair behind her left ear.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me... I mean, you won. You didn't HAVE to kiss me and all..."

"So you wouldn't kill Aang. I didn't think the world would be that happy if their last hope had been killed by a protective older brother."

"Oh." Silence.

"And...there's another reason..." Sokka stopped, his ears perked. The moon above him seemed to be listening as well. Hopefully Yeu wasn't too jealous. Holding his breath, he waited.

"I sorta have this girly crush on you. I'm not the type to have girly crushes...but I guess you won me over this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've kind of been feeling the same about you..." Sokka opened his eyes and stared at the moon, praying that Toph would say something. However, his insides were still doing the conga. _She liiiiikes me, she liiiiiiikes me, she LIIIIKES me...She LIKES ME!!!!!!_

"Wow." Sokka swallowed. _So?_

"Wow...Sokka," they were both lost for words, but they didn't really seem to need any. Somehow, what was left unsaid was enough to cover it. What they didn't know was that Aang and Katara had heard their conversation entirely, and were now happily falling into their dreams, feeling better than they'd ever felt in a long time, because all the truth was out.

Perhaps Sokka was shallow sometimes, and yes sexist, rude, obnoxious, uncompromising, and highly incapable, and Toph could be the exact opposite...And of course Aang and Katara would have many problems yet to come, but it didn't matter if their love was as shallow as a kiddy pool or as deep as Katara's eyes... All that mattered was that they'd all admitted their true feelings, Zuko was no longer stalking them, and all and all they were happy. Sure, Aang still had to face the Fire Lord and sure, master fire, but he'd manage. As long as Katara was at his side.

And Zuko's fate? Well, we'll just have to see what becomes of this shallow prince. One can never truly guess it, but there was a possibility now that he'd become a cannibal.

_**XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Short, choppy, but well written? Not sure. I used some good similes and crap. Don't you just hate me?**_

_**Well, this fiction is over. Done. NO SEQUELS. I have enough to write with the Kataang series I'm writing now. **_

_**Full of Kataangy goodness,**_

_**Poisonedmoonshine474 **_


End file.
